


The Pain of Your Love

by night9uake



Series: Your Love Chronicles [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Androids, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Nines, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Upgraded Connor | RK900, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Detectives, Emotional, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Multi, Nightmare, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Plot twist you didn't suspect, Police, Sequel, Slow Burn, criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake
Summary: I won’t let you regret, acting like a person. That’s what happen when you let someone inside, so let's discuss this as adults, when you are not in a mood. Let’s not. There is nothing to discuss and there won’t ever be something to discuss. Gavin could feel, how this was the calm before the storm, waiting for it to blow past, with its full rage, like a hurricane.- The sequel for The Shadows of Your Love
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Your Love Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761100
Kudos: 7





	1. The Tremors, The Coffee, The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and others.

There, in the dark, a man were sitting. Pondering, on things, reliving memories. Trying to find a way in, a way to solve this case. The case, had been, a hell of a hard one. The detectives, had been working on it, for a few months, but still, not close, to finding the missing link. The smell of coffee, worked its way up, the detective’s nose, making him, look up. Feeling a warm, soft, gentle touch, on his shoulder. He couldn’t help himself, from smiling a little, though he tried, to hide it. But Gavin knew, that the android would pick it up, and Nines, would be smirking too. ”Here, Gavin.” The aesthetically pleasing man said, placing, the mug on the table. Nines didn’t remove, his hand from shoulder, but instead, laid more pressure on it, drawing circles, with his index finger. Gavin, could see in the corner of his eye, that the synthetic skin, was retracting from Nines’ hand. The soft glow, shifting the eerie vibe, in the office into a more calm, safe feeling. He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second.

_You’re suggesting, that I should end RK900?_

The voice, ringed in his head, making the tremors, return to his hands. ”Gavin, are you all right? Your heart rate is elevated.” RK900 stated, making Gavin opening his eyes, leaning forward, escaping the grip, of the warm, gentle hand. ”What did I say, about scanning me?” He mumbled, with a frustrated tone. Pinching, the bridge of his nose, before letting out, a silent curse under his breath, standing up, clenching his hands, seeing the knuckles, turning white. Releasing them, letting them fall, to his side, before looking back, at the other man. Seeing the amber light, circling on the temple of the android. The street lights, neon lights, creating shadows, through the blinds, on both of the men. The moon shining through, making the snow even brighter. ”I scan you, because I care about you…” Nines answered, meeting the eyes of the sleep deprived man. But Gavin, couldn't hold the eye contact, shifting his gaze down to the floor, his feet. Anything else, just to make the pain in his chest, go away. It felt like a wave, was going to crash against the chest, breaking every single bone, in his body. Gavin breathed out, walking closer, and closer to the chair, to _him_. Standing within, each others reach. The detective, swallowed, what ever he had to swallow, before speaking. ”Just tell me… _That_ …” His voice broke, feeling how his eyes starting to sting, overfilling but not letting, the tears fall down his cheek. Gavin looked up, at the android, begging him, to read his mind, for Nines to say those words.

”Gavin, _you’re safe…_ You are here with _me_ , in the DPD, by your desk.” Nines spoke in a soft, gentle voice. Looking at Gavin, asking for consent, to touch him. The aesthetically pleasing man, lifted a hand, slowly up the scuffed cheek of the sleep deprived one, stroking his thumb lightly over the cheek. Making the detective, let out a deep, breath. A single tear, rolling down the cheek, Gavin's fists clenching, a hold, of the fabric on Nines’ shirt. Feeling the seam, thread, the weave. Nines slowly brought, his other arm around, the detective’s waist, pulling him closer. The sound, of light, thumps of thirium, drowning, all the sounds in Gavin’s ears. Feeling the circles, of a vague touch, taking in the scent, of _his_ skin. Trying, to stay in the moment, grounding himself more, by each second.

”You guys alright?” The detectives, heard Tina’s voice, Gavin Reed felt how Nines shifted his head, slightly, looking directly at the smaller woman. Nines continued, moving his fingers, in small circles, while processing. ”Yes, we will be alright.” The aesthetically pleasing man spoke, shifting his gaze, slightly down, to Gavin. Scanning him, quickly, before, looking up at Tina, smiling kindly towards her. She gave RK900 a quick nod, leaving them alone in the room. With the neon lights, dancing with shadows, growing even larger. Slowly engulfing, the men in tranquility.

The sounds, from the night shift, the scent, from the coffee beans, in the air, trickling up the noses of everyone. Everything, slowly returning, to the detective’s awareness. Still holding on to Nines’ shirt for dear life, not ready to let go. Not his life line, not the _force_ in his life. The single hand, that he was trying, _so_ hard to hold on to, not to let go. Even, when he wanted to push, scram everything, and everyone away. He couldn’t, not after what happened last time;

_I won’t let you regret, acting like a person. That’s what happen when you let someone inside, so let's discuss this as adults, when you are not in a mood. Let’s not. There is nothing to discuss and there won’t ever be something to discuss._

He let out, a trembling breath, feeling how his hands, fingers, where shaking. Tightening, his grip around Nines’ shirt, seeing his knuckles, turn white again. Trying to focus on the feeling, of the skin being tight over his hand, instead of the irritating tremors. Gavin Reed saw, and felt, how Nines shifted his grip. The android, laid his hand, on top of Gavin’s own, trying to calm it. For him to release his tension, in fear that the detective was hurting himself. Looking up at Nines, meeting his blue eyes. The LED shifting from amber, to a calm azure, a thumb brushing away, the tears, on the cheeks of the sleep deprived man. The sleep deprived man’s fingers, still feeling, the fabric of the shirt, the buttons, the threads. But the grip isn’t tense, anymore.

”Is this new?” Gavin suddenly asked, making Nines chuckle. The android leaned forward, pressing a light kiss, on the detective’s forehead. ”Yes, and I thought _I_ was the android.” The aesthetically pleasing man smirked, making the other man scoff a bit. ”Prick.” Gavin Reed teased, before letting go, completely of his grip, returning to his desk. Looking down at his hands, clenching them, one last time, before grabbing the mug, of coffee. Trying to ignore the remaining tremors, in his hands, and focusing on getting the coffee in side him. Gavin saw, how the other detective, took his usual spot on the edge of the table.

Both of them, looking, at what ever was on the screen, trying to find the missing link. Everything, seemed as it had return, to its natural order again. But, Gavin could feel, how this was the calm before the storm, waiting for it to blow past, with its full rage, like a hurricane.


	2. The Wound, The Snow, The Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for Anxiety and description of gun shot.

BANG! The loud noise from a gun, echoed trough the alleyway, the mist clearing, revealing a man standing there in dark. The sound ringing through his ears, the adrenalin pumping, too hard for him, to hear, to feel, anything. His hands starting to treble slightly, as the heart continued to beat quickly, pushing the adrenaline, harder through his veins. Making it difficult to sense, if, he was in any pain, the loud thumping crowded his mind, his thoughts. But as the lights, the neon lights shifted, casting and creating shadows around the detective. Glistening on the freshly fallen snow, lighting up, where the criminal was standing, exposing a gun in their hand. The detective, lifted his, pointing at the criminal, looking at them with a stern, cold look. But the felon, recoiled, dropping the gun, making a light thump, as it landed in 2 inches of snow. They started to run away, quicker than Gavin Reed, could ever run.

”Shit… These _fuckin’_ androids.” The detective hissed between his teeth, letting his arms fall down to his side, in exhaustion. Placing the gun back, to its holster, pushing his fingers, through the greasy locks of hair. ”No offence Nines, but-” Something caught Gavin’s eyes making him stop mid sentence, looking down at his shoes. Seeing small, blue drops, it peaked his interest, on what this blue liquid could be. Bending down, dipping his fingers, in the small drops of liquid. Seeing, how the thirium, started evaporate by contact of his skin. ”Thirium?” Gavin questioned, wondering where it had come from, the detective’s eyes, started to follow, the trail of thirium. The sleep deprived man, turned his gaze quickly, when seeing more, of the blue splatter, across the crisp white snow. The detective took a deep breath, when he saw, Nines’ legs in the snow, covered in spray of azure coloured thirium. It felt like he was almost preparing for the worst, his tremors returning again. Scrambling, to his feet, his shoes, slipping against the snow covered, asphalt. ”Nines!” Gavin Reed called out, as he fell down on his knees, cradling the face of RK900, making the android open his eyes. ”Gav…” A mechanic voice spoke.

**-Twelve Hours earlier-**

”Lazzo… Goddammit kid!” Gavin let out a frustrated sigh, as he leaned his back, against one of the walls, in the interrogation room. ”What? Can I go now?” The younger man asked in a slightly teasing voice, making, the clearly insomniac man sigh, again. Pinching the bridge of his nose, and rubbing his eyes slightly. ”Here, you will need it.” RK900 smiled slightly, making Reed take the cup

of coffee, Nines was holding in his hand. Gulping down, some of the beverage, while looking back at Nines, for him to start the interrogation. ”So Lazzo, why where you in the docks, _again_? With more illegal android parts?” Nines spoke, in calm voice, sitting down, on the edge, of the table, crossing his arms over his chest. Staring into the eyes of the skittish kid, waiting for him to start speaking again. Gavin thought to himself, that the kid had only two moods, one being never able to stop talking, and the other not speaking at all.

Lazzo took a sip, out of his water bottle, drinking it slowly, trying to make, the time slow down, and not have to answer, the questions. But both of the detectives, _knew_ that he would, answer, if he was given his time. The flamboyant criminal, always did, though, he tired to sneak, his way out of the conversation in multiple ways. Which always ended with him, stumbling on his lies, and actually revealing his true intentions. ”Huh, you two are dating? Right?” Lazzo asked leaning forward, resting his chin on his hands. Looking at both of the detectives, staring into their soul, with a curious look. Gavin rubbed his neck nervously, trying to hid the blush, slowly building up and covering most of his face, his eyes shifted from the floor, up to RK900. Meeting the other man’s eyes, seeing, the vague blue tint, across _his_ face. Detective Reed, didn’t need to see the android’s LED, he could read, it all across, the aesthetically pleasing man’s face. The LED, was circling on an amber, but shifting slowly to a calm blue. As his eyes, smile, body language changed, relaxed, as they just shared a look, of deep meaning. A _look_ , that convey more than a thousand words, more than they, had ever say out loud.

”You figured that out, huh?” Gavin Reed shifts his gaze, slightly, looking at the flamboyant criminal, who can’t help, to grin. If Lazzo, didn’t have his ears, his head would have fallen off. The kid, where grinning that bad, like he just had won jackpot. But the detectives, don't care, it had been two months, since _that_ night, on the balcony, overlooking the sunset in, the September night. ”Yeah, of course, though I was a bit unsure, but now I’m definitely certain. Wait WHAT?! YOU ARE DATING _HIM_? THE- the _terminator_?” Lazzo starts rambling, like he was actually surprised by the answer from Detective Reed. The kid, couldn’t help, to pull his hair with his fingers, like he is trying to keep his head, from exploding, from all the information. ”Hey kid, don’t drift away from the question.” The sleep deprived man lets out another annoyed sigh, walking closer to his partner, lightly brushes his hand across the right arm of Nines, as he takes a seat, on the stool across the table of Lazzo. Placing his feet on the table, ignoring the look the aesthetically pleasing man, was, giving him.

It didn’t take long, after that, for Lazzo, the flamboyant criminal to start spilling the beans. But like always, he would start, rambling on all different things, while, he was answering the questions. As the sun started to set, and the snow, started to come down. Starting to dance with the lights, the neon lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe *Evil smirking from your evil bond villain of a writer*


	3. The Pain of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Trigger Warning for anxiety and other.

**-Present-**

”Gavin, Breath…” The android’s calm voice, spoke, there were, a hint, of static in it. Taking the hand, of Detective Reed, intertwining their fingers, the synthetic skin, retracted, showing the white, almost translucent skin underneath. The smell, of thirium, trickling up the nose, of the sleep deprived man. It almost made him, nauseous, throwing a wave, of memories at him. But he tried to focus, on his hand, being connected, to the other. Their eyes meet, and Nines’ instantly _knew_ , what Gavin, was thinking, but not daring to ask, as _if_ he was afraid of _knowing_ the truth. ”Detective, I’m alright. It’s a clean shot, nothing to be worried about.” RK900 spoke, with a soft, gentle voice. Trying to reach, Gavin Reed, trying to keep him, from spiralling, into a storm, of panic, and dread. The wave, of anxiety, that where threatening, to crash, against, his chest, breaking, every single bone, in his body. The detective, only nodded his head, looking down. At his feet, seeing, even _more_ of the blue thirium. Finding something else, to look at, anything else then wound, on his partner, the thirium on his shoes. Inhaling, a deep breath, holding it in, for a second, before letting it all out again. Clenching his hands, seeing the knuckles, turning white. Releasing them, letting them fall, to his side, before looking back, at the other man. Seeing the amber light, circling on the temple, of the android. The street lights, neon lights, creating shadows, glistening and dancing with the snow, the thirium. The hazel eyes of Gavin Reed, met the blue of RK900.

The mist was clearing, he was standing there, in the dark. Lurking, smirking, trying to light his own smoke, while sheltering it from the wind. He took a sharp inhale, holding it in, for a second before breathing out. The look on his face saying, that the rush from the nicotine was getting to him. Calming the nerves, the shakiness of his hands, making it easier to think and breath. ”Detective.” The android spoke, the sleep deprived man, turned his gaze to look at Nines. Gavin took another inhale, before throwing away the cigarette. Stomping on bud, hearing the sizzling sound, it made, as the snow smothered, the remaining part of the cigarette. It had only been, 24 hours since, RK900 was shot, and he was already, back at work. It didn’t feel right, for the detective, that Nines had take a bullet, that was _clearly_ aimed at Gavin himself. He let out a small sigh, before meeting the eyes, of the aesthetically pleasing man. They were standing close enough, to hold each other’s hands, but they didn’t _dare,_ touch. But close enough, to know that the other was alive, and _if,_ they where alive, then it all, was okey and going to be okey.

Gavin Reed, leaned against the brick wall, feeling, the cold air slithering its way, inside his jacket. He looked up, and down at the android, seeing that Nines was only, wearing the long sleeved shirt. The cold didn’t bother him anyway, not at least, in these temperatures. The knuckles, of the detective turned white, again, as he tried to focus, trying to figure out, what he was going to say.

”I can’t have you doing that… I- I just can’t let you do that for _me_.” Gavin’s voice trembles, as he meets the other’s eyes. The android’s eyes, are close to tears, but he doesn’t let them fall, down the cheeks of his aesthetically pleasing face. ”Gav…” for once, Nines’ voice, trembles, as his fingers, dance above the detective’s hands, not _daring_ to touch him, not knowing, _if_ they are fighting or trying to discuss this, as adults. Nines shifts his eyes, breathing out, for a second, even though he has no purpose, before looking again, at the other detective. ”Gavin, you put yourself at harms risk, every time. You can’t be _fixed_ , not like me. So _let me_ keep you safe, _I wanna protect you._ ” The android speaks, looking, deeply into, the human’s eyes. Trying to connect with him, on deep and emotional level, but the other, moved his gaze. Staring down, at the ground, thinking, of what he was going to say. Trying, not to lash out, or say something, that would be, regrettable. ” _Gavin_ , talk to me…” Nines pleaded, moving closer, into, the other’s space. Touching his cheek, slighting with his hand, Gavin could see, how the android tried, to keep his skin from retracting. But Nines wasn’t succeeding, that well, as his skin flashed from the white, almost alien like to the more human skin, all over, his hand. Gavin Reed, moved his gaze up to the LED, seeing it being circling on yellow, then shifting to crimson, for a quick second, then back, to amber. ”Hey, asshole, don’t blow a fuse. Relax.” He said, taking the hand of Nines, in his grip, giving it a light squeeze. ”I know that, this might sound dumb… But I don’t _care_ about what happens to me, I have never done that… But I can’t have you _bleeding out in the fuckin’ snow_ , I just can’t. You are more to me _then…_ ”

Distortion, malfunction and pure darkness, covering the eyes, of the android. Lights flashes, a loud sound, drowning out, everything in its surroundings. The glitch, cracking the event horizon. The point of no return.

Gavin woke up, with a cold sweat, on his chest, forehead, glistening in the shine of the neon lights. Panting hard, the pulse, beating quickly, creating, a loud noise, in the head, of the man. He looked up, at the ceiling. Seeing the cracks, stain and the damage, of the previous leak. He took a deep breath, shifting his gaze, as the detective pushed himself up, leaning against the headboard. Pushing his shoulders, spine into it as much, as he could. Feeling the cold wall, against the scalp, the coldness, slither its way up, the curls of his hair. His fingers, feeling the soft fabric, covering the bed. Feeling every groove, thread, and seam. Gavin Reed, let out, a silent curse under his breath, standing up, clenching his hands, releasing them, letting them fall to his side. He looked out, of the window, pushing the blinds aside, staring out of the window, through the lightly drawn blinds. Seeing the street lights, the neon lights shift as the rain was falling down, covering the city, with a fog, the source of light, being the neon lights, peaking trough. His warm breath, against the window, covering, with a light mist. Making his reflection, even more clear, for the man to see. Dark circles, under his eyes. Not hiding, the fact, that he is insomniac. Gavin curled his hands, turning them into fist. Making his knuckles white, then releasing them. Hoping, that it would make, the tremors go away, only calming them, so slightly. He was standing there, in the dark. Feeling the cold, condensations, of the glass against his finger tips.

_”The simulation is no longer available.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done it! Im invincibly! *evil snicker*
> 
> Did ZenGavin just have a trip?🤔 
> 
> There will be an ending to all of this, I promise you'll. *More evil snickering*


End file.
